danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
לאוקואון
לפי הויקיפדיה העברית [[קובץ:El Greco 042.jpg|ממוזער|ימין|300px|'לאוקואון' מאת הצייר אל גרקו (1604-1614)]] לאוקואון הוא דמות מיתולוגית של כהן העיר טרויה שנענש על ידי האלים ונחנק ביחד עם בניו על ידי נחש. דמות זו התפרסמה במיוחד החל מתקופת הרנסאנס בזכות גילוי פסל לאוקואון ברומא. על פי המיתולוגיה היוונית, במהלך מלחמת טרויה, לאחר שכשלו היוונים בכיבוש טרויה בדרכי מלחמה, הם פנו לדרכי עורמה. היוונים בנו סוס עץ חלול והחביאו בתוכו לוחמים. את הסוס הם הקדישו לאלה אתנה. על פי גרסה אחת של הסיפור, לאוקואון הזהיר את בני עמו ש "Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes- יש להזהר מהיוונים גם בשעה שהם נותנים מתנות" ;(ראו הרחבה להלן). בני טרויה לא שעו לאזהרתו, ולאוקואון שלח חץ אל סוס העץ. האלה אתנה כעסה על לאוקואון שפגע במתנתה ושלחה שני נחשי ים ענקיים לנקום בו. הנחשים התנפלו על הכהן ועל שני בניו וחנקו אותם. ממוזער|ימין|שמאל|300px|פסל לאוקואון במוזיאון הותיקן המתאר את מותם של לאוקואון ושני בניו יש להזהר מהיוונים גם בשעה שהם נותנים מתנות" Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes (בעברית: אני חושש מהדנאים (=ברבים מן התרגומים נהוג לתרגם את Danaos כיוונים.) גם כשהם נושאים מתנות) הוא פתגם לטיני. מקור הפתגם הוא בפואמה האפית אינאיס לורגיליוס, בספר השני כאשר הטרויאנים יוצאים מחומות עירם ומוצאים את הסוס הטרויאני הם סבורים שניצחו את כוחות היוונים במלחמה וכאשר כוחותיהם נטשו את המערכה הם השאירו פסל סוס מעץ כמנחה לאלה מינרווה. בין הטרויאנים מתנהל ויכוח אם יש להכניס את סוס העץ לעירם, לאוקואון מזהיר אותם פן יקבלו את הסוס בשערי העיר ומספר על חשדו שהסוס משמש כתכסיס יווני. הוא מסכם את דבריו באמרה "Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes". מיד לאחר מכן שני נחשי ענק הרגו את לאוקון ושני בניו. הטרויאנים פירשו את הרג לאוקון כסימן לכך שהאלה מינרווה אינה מרוצה מדבריו ולכן דחו את עצתו של לאוקואון והכניסו את הסוס לעירם. בהמשך התאמתו חששותיו של לאוקואון ואכן הסוס הכיל חיילים שהחריבו את טרויה. האמרה התקבלה כאמרה המביעה אי ביטחון במתנות או בוויתורים שלא על פי ההגיון שנעשים כביכול על ידי האויב. יש המצטטים את חרוזו של המשורר ורגיליוס בנוסח המלא שלה: "Quidquid id est timeo Danaos et dona ferentes", שפרשו: "יהיה (סוס זה) אשר יהיה, אני חושש מן היוונים גם כאשר הם מביאים מתנות". בישראל, הוזכר פתגם זה בפסק הדין של משפט קסטנר, כשכתב השופט הלוי, על ההסכם שחתם ד"ר ישראל קסטנר עם קצין הס"ס הרמן קרומיי : "timeo Danaos et dona ferentes, בקבלו מתנה זו מכר ק' (קסטנר) את נפשו לשטן". סיפור הגילוי של הפסל לפי מיניאטורות היסטוריות תרגום אוטומטי על גבעת אסקווילין ברומא, ביום אביב בשנת 1506, הלך סיגנר דה פרדיס בכרם שלו. יום קודם לכן חפרו הפועלים שלו בור כדי לחפש מים, אך לא מצאו דבר. סיגנר דה-פרדיס עמד לידו, ושאל את עצמו אם לא חבל שאדמה כה רבה הושלכה, ואם לא ניתן לנצל אותה בכרם. הוא הרגיש עם המקל שלו בחלק העליון של הבור כדי לברר עד כמה האדמה עמוקה. המקל שקע באדמה עד לידית, בלי להיפגש עם התנגדות כלשהי. "בטח יש חלל מתחת לאדמה, "אמר לעצמו. הוא חשב לראשונה לקרוא לעובדים, אבל מכיוון שעדיף לעשות את הגילוי בעצמו, הוא לקח מאטופ והלך והלך לעבודה. בצהריים הוא עשה חור גדול מספיק כדי לעבור, אבל מאז היה שחור כהה בפנים, הוא הראשון הלך להביא פנס. הוא נשא את זה, הוא ירד אל האדמה, ונכנס לחדר מקומר. הוא עבר חמישה חדרים ולא מצא אוצרות, אבל בשישה הוא ראה מראה שהבהיל אותו. שני נחשים ענקיים עטפו את הסלילים בזקן בעל קומה גבורה ושני בניו. נחש אחד כבר נשך את האיש בצד ימין, והשני נשך את אחד הנערים משמאל. ההתגלות היתה פסל של שיש פנטלי, ולכן ייתכן שיש לה ערך רב כמו אוצר. סיניור דה-פרדיס ניגש מיד אל מושל העיר, שהלך בעקבותיו עם חברת "עדיל" ועם כמה עתיקות למדו. יצירת האמנות הובאה אל האור, נבדקה. הנושא שלו נראה ככומר הכומר הטרויאני לאוקון, שעליו שלח אפולו שני נחשים מפני שהזהיר את בני ארצו מפני שקיבל את המתנה היוונית המסוכנת של הסוס הטרויאני, שבו שכבו הלוחמים מוסתרים. זה לא היה סיפור מאלף, וגם לא מנחם, שכן הוא הדגים את החלק העצוב של נביא בעולם הזה. אבל הרומאים לא חשבו על כך, אבל בירכו את הפסל כאות לרנסנס, לזכר התקופה הקלאסית, ולסימן של זמנים טובים יותר. האפיפיור ג'וליוס השני קנה את הליוקון לוותיקן, אחרי שמייקל אנג'לו הכריז כי זוהי יצירת האמנות הגדולה ביותר בעולם, וסיניור דה פרדיס קיבל קצבה לכל החיים. החפירה והניקוי של הפסל נמשכו זמן רב. אבל לבסוף, כשזה היה מוכן, הוא היה מקושט בפרחים, ונשא בתהלוכה למרות רחובות רומא, בעוד שכל פעמוני הכנסיות צילצלו שעה תמימה. כאשר התהלוכה חלפה על פני ה"וויאמייה", נזיר אוגוסטיני ירד מן השער הצפוני של העיר. לפני הקשת הניצחוןית של אדריאן, הוא פגש את הקהל שנשאו את הלוקון האהוב עליהם. הנזיר לא הבין מיד את העניין. הוא חשב, נכון, שהפסל הוא של קדוש מעונה, אבל לא יכול היה לחשוב על כל קדוש מעונה שמת בתוך בור נחשים. הוא פנה אפוא אל אזרח, ושאל בלטינית, "מי מן הקדוש הקדושים הקדוש זה?" האזרח צחק כמו בלצה טובה, אבל לא חשב שזה הכרחי לענות. עכשיו הגיע הקהל שר על סוס טרויאני, והתבדח על כמרים. העובדה שזה היה כוהן שעליו נחשו הנחשים, העניקה, ככל הנראה, תענוג מיוחד לאספסוף השנוא והספקן של הכמרים. הנזיר האוגוסטיני חשב על וירג 'יל שלו, כששמע את המילה טרויה, וככל שהפסל התקרב הוא יכול היה לקרוא את השם לאוקון, הכומר המפורסם של אפולו. "האם פעמוני הכנסייה מצלצלים על זה? "שאלתי. שאל שוב את שכנו. האחרון הנהן. "האם האנשים מטורפים?" הוא שאל, והפעם קיבל תשובה: "לא, הם חכמים, אבל אתה קצת טיפש, כנראה שאתה בא מגרמניה." בשחר היום הזה ראה הנזיר את עיר הקודש עם הזריחה, ונפל על ברכיו בכביש המהיר כדי להודות לאלוהים על החסד הגדול שנתן לו לבסוף, דורך על האדמה, שהיתה מקודשת על ידי העקבות של השליחים והקדושים. אבל עכשיו הרגיש מדוכא, כי הוא לא הבין דבר מן העסק הכופר הזה, ונדד ברחובות העיר, הוא ניסה למצוא את סנטה סנטה ברובע הדרומי, שם כל עולי הרגל שילמו לראשונה את תפילותיהם כשהגיעו לרומא On the Esquiline Hill in Rome, on a spring day in 1506, Signor de Fredis was walking in his vineyard. The day before, his workmen had been digging a pit to seek water, but found none. Signer de Fredis stood by it, and asked himself whether it was not a pity that so much earth had been thrown out, and whether it could not be utilised in the vineyard. He felt about with his stick in the upper part of the pit to ascertain how deep the soil was. The stick sank in the earth up to its handle without meeting with any resistance. "There must be a hollow under the ground," he said to himself. He first thought of calling the workmen, but since it was better to make the discovery himself, he took a mattock and spade and set to work. By noon he had made a hole large enough to get through, but since it was pitch-black inside, he first went to fetch a lantern. Carrying this, he went down into the earth, and came into a vaulted room. He went through five rooms and found no treasures, but in the sixth he saw a sight that startled him. Two enormous snakes had enfolded in the coils a bearded man of heroic stature and his two boys. One snake had already bitten the man in the right side, and the other had bitten one of the boys in the left. The apparition was a statue of Pentelic marble, and might therefore possess as much value as a treasure. Signor de Fredis went at once to the Prefect of the City, who followed him in company with the Aedile and some learned antiquaries. The work of art was brought to the light, and inspected. Its subject was seen to be the Trojan priest Laocoon, against whom Apollo had sent two snakes because he had warned his countrymen against receiving the dangerous Greek gift of the Trojan horse, in which warriors lay concealed. It was not an edifying story, nor a comforting one, since it illustrated the sad lot of a prophet in this world. The Romans, however, did not think of that, but greeted the statue as a sign of the Renaissance, a memorial of the classical period, and an omen of better times to come. Pope Julius II bought the Laocoon for the Vatican, after Michael Angelo had declared it was the greatest work of art in the world, and Signor de Fredis received a pension for life. The excavation and cleaning of the statue took a considerable time. But when at last it was ready, it was decorated with flowers, and carried in procession though the streets of Rome, while all the church-bells rang for a whole hour. As the procession passed up the Via Flaminia, an Augustinian monk came down it from the northern gate of the city. In front of Hadrian's triumphal arch, he met the crowd carrying their beloved Laocoon. The monk did not immediately understand the matter. He thought, it is true, that the statue was that of a martyr, but could not think of any martyr who had died in a pit of snakes. He therefore turned to a citizen, and asked in Latin, "Which of the holy Church martyrs is it?" The citizen laughed as at a good jest, but did not think it necessary to answer. Now came the crowd singing about the Trojan horse, and jesting about priests. The fact that it was a priest on whom the snakes had fastened seemed to afford especial delight to the sceptical and priest-hating rabble. The Augustinian monk thought of his Virgil, when he heard the word Troy, and, as the statue came nearer, he could read the name Laocoon, the celebrated priest of Apollo. "Are the church-bells ringing for that?" he asked his neighbour again. The latter nodded. "Are the people mad?" he asked, and this time he received an answer: "No, they are wise; but you are somewhat stupid; probably you come from Germany." At the dawn of this day, the monk had seen the Holy City at sunrise, and had fallen on his knees in the high road to thank God for the great favour vouchsafed to him of at last treading the soil which had been hallowed by the footprints of Apostles and martyrs. But now he felt depressed, for he understood nothing of this heathenish business, and, wandering through the streets of the city, he tried to find the Scala Santa in the southern quarter, where all pilgrims first paid their devotions when they came to Rome. * המקור קישורים חיצוניים * ורגיליוס, אניאיס, ספר שני, המספר את סיפור הסוס הטרויאני הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * קטגוריה:ביטויים לטיניים קטגוריה:מלחמת טרויה קטגוריה:דמויות מהמיתולוגיה היוונית קטגוריה:מיתולוגיה רומית